Drinking and getting handsy with Crowley
by castiella87
Summary: Crowley gets surprised when a drinking session turns into a hands on session. Crowley/female reader OC. Very mature. Don't read if easily offended. Some wording used from my Crowley/Moriarty fic.


Original imagines:

post/88126549339 and post/86741229083/

Gender: Female

Character: Crowley

Author: .com

Word count: 3,741

Warnings: BDSM, swearing, name calling, swallowing, 'kidnapping with consent'

You had a somewhat pleased yet bored look on your face as you sipped your beer. You had just killed the werewolf who murdered your best friend, a fellow hunter. You were suddenly drawn from your gaze by a sharp suited gentleman who placed himself at the bar. He had a look of irritation painted on his face. It was a look that you were all too familiar with, having spent a lot of time with hunters. After a moment he motioned for the bartender to get you a refill, "She needs another one..."

You were puzzled when the bartender brought you a new beer, "I didn't order this?"

The bartender told you that the suited guy sitting at the other end of the bar had sent it to you and you reply, "Ok, thanks." Then you whispered to yourself, "Oh, Cupid, why must you always do this to me?" As you checked the older gentleman out.

"Say, you're a fine looking specimen, where are you from?" Crowley spoke over to you and winked. "I don't bite...hard. Come over here." He requested loudly enough for you to hear, and in a commanding, confident tone. Usually you would roll your eyes and tell the jerk to go away, but he had an alluring, attractive air about him and you nodded. You picked up your beer and walked over, "That sounds almost disappointing. The name's (Y/N), Arkansas although I travel a lot. You?" After sitting down next to him, you were able to get a good look at the dark, intriguing streanger. Needless to say, you liked what you saw.

"The name's Crowley. I'm the King...of Hell." He wondered if you would believe him. He knew you were a hunter but he knew you were open minded all the same, he could read you like a book and had done his research. Crowley glanced at you in a flirtatious manner. "So what brings you to this bar?" He had a good look at you up and down, and his eyes couldn't help locking onto your cleavage for a few seconds, he was hot blooded after all. He imagined in his mind kissing your lips and shuffled a little, uncomfortably, trying to hide his obvious boner, not trying to scare you off. You didn't notice at that time. "Such a fine lady as yourself, what are you doing drinking alone?"

"Crowley? Nice name, a very strong name. Hell? Sounds fun." You said nervously with a smile. You didn't believe him completely and although you had heard of Crowley, the King of Hell, you had no idea what he looked like, it could be just a low level demon trying to flirt his way into your pants, or wanting to do that and then kill you. You were on your guard.

After taking a sip of your beer, you looked into Crowley's beautiful hazel eyes. "I had to attend to some business, and I don't have anyone to drink with. I'm very surprised, being the King of Hell and all, you don't have some pretty demoness hanging on your arm. They must throw themselves at you, wanting to be your future Queen." You played along with it, he could be the King of Hell or not, for all you knew. You wouldn't usually flirt with a demon nor the King of Hell, but he was handsome and charming, and you found yourself almost in a hypnotic state, unable to resist him. This was not his doing at all, it was your own attraction to him. At this point, you didn't care who or what he was.

"You don't believe me, do you? Well, I can prove it to you." Crowley moved his empty glass along the bar as if it was nothing, using just a hand gesture and making sure no one else was looking. "Oh, the fun I get up to sometimes with these powers, dear," He flirted. "I'm in the same boat as you, no one to drink with, no time for friends, and in my line of work, people only throw themselves at me because they're desperate not to sell their soul." He flashed his red eyes for a moment and they returned to normal after a few seconds. He smirked, proud of himself. As Crowley moved the glass and became more assertive towards you, you found yourself growing more and more attracted to the dark mysterious man.

/Perhaps it's slight of hand?/ You thought, before you saw Crowley lean in close and flash his eyes a dark shade of red. Seeing this, you leaned back in shock. After a moment, you smiled and crossed one leg over the other, "Oh my, so, a demon in a bar? No demoness on his arm? Drinking..." You gently leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Anything could happen," As you let the last syllable leave your tongue, your placed your hand on Crowley's knee and lifted your beer bottle to your lips, and took a sip.

"I like to love 'em and leave 'em," Crowley stated, matter of factly.

"I'm curious to see what else you use your powers for," You winked and smiled.

"Well, I can show you, at my place, if you like," Crowley was unsure if you, as a hunter, would want to. He was sure you'd think it was a trap, "I have to warn you though, I'm quite dangerous in the bedroom. I don't mean that as a euphemism either," He was tempted to explain this, but thought it wise to let you leave it to your imagination for now and come up with your own conclusions.

A slight look of intrigue crossed your face, a smile dancing across your lips, "What's the point if there isn't a bit of pain?" You quickly finished off your drink before turning your gaze to Crowley once more, "Besides, do I really seem like such a fragile soul?"

Crowley looked into your eyes and simply stated, "No. You look like someone I could use to vent my frustrations out on." He winked, "I have to warn you. My place is quite far away, you'd be surprised. We can't get there by cab either." He loved to be mysterious. He bit his own lip mishievously, wondering what it would be like to kiss you, and it was written all over his face.

You smiled and left some money on the bar for the bartender, "It can't be that far. Let's go..." Seeing the look in his eyes, you knew exactly what Crowley wanted. Smirking, you leaned forward and placed a light, teasing kiss on his lips. "Show me what the King of Hell can do..."

"Are you sure you want to find out?" Crowley purred. "I want to make sure, pet, that you fully consent to this happening. I use no hypnotic lure to catch such fine ladies as you. I may take whatever I want, but never in the boudoir sense. I'm a man of integrity."

"I'd love to see what you could do to me with those powers. Yes, I consent. I may have had too many beers but I haven't been as sure of anything as much as this, in my life. Take me to your place." You answer, clearly to him, "I'm yours."

Crowley nodded and touched your wrist, it burned for a second and when Crowley released it, it was no longer burning. You didn't yank your wrist back though, if anything it was an enjoyable pain. "I like it," You smiled.

"I bet you do, darlin'," He clicked his fingers. You were both transported to Crowley's mansion in Hell. It was decorated mosttly in black and red with the occasional grey item here and there. There was a black wooden desk with a black leather executive chair and a black leather sofa with red silk cushions in the main room, resembling a plush law firm office. "You won't see my bedroom yet, you'll have to earn it." He explained. He moved towards you and smoothed his right hand through your hair and leaned in for a kiss.

You gasped when you both appeared in Crowley's mansion, every doubt of who he was and his powers gone. "Makes a lot of sense, you've got to be careful mixing business with pleasure," You replied. Getting over the initial shock and taking in the decor, "And how do I earn that priviledge?" You asked as you leaned in with Crowley to the kiss. He kissed you gently at first. He wanted so badly to have you right there on the desk, but he needed to show you he was in charge first.

Crowley sensed your thoughts too, "Not gonna bloody happen, love, you haven't earned it yet. No, I don't mix business with pleasure, there's centuries old contracts on that desk," He snarled, he kissed you again and didn't linger, teasing you. "I think you know what's next? If not, start learning." He led you to lean against the desk.

It was irritating that Crowley didn't lengthen the kiss, but that was something you'd have to get used to, "Depends," You said and ran your hand up Crowley's chest, taking a gentle grasp of his tie, "Everyone likes to start differently..." You leaned forward and gently kissed Crowley's neck and ran your free hand down towards Crowley's zipper.

"You'll have to get used to being teased, girl." Crowley smirked. He was surprised by your boldness and the tie grabbing. Usually not even his demoness lovers dared, lest they risk his wrath. But he let it slide. He felt himself grow weaker for a moment as you kissed his neck and fondled him. He slapped your hand, pulling a frustrated whimper from your lips, "Not until you've earned it, Bitch," You could tell he was only name-calling playfully. He then forced your hands behind your back with his telekinetic powers, forcing you to watch him teasingly remove his dinner jacket and unbutton his shirt, giving you a glimpse of his chest. You wanted to ravage him right there and then, but you decided not to push it. You would just nudge at your boundaries until you found out what you could get away with. His boner was now obvious to you as he ground against you with a look of lust in his eyes, "If you want more, you'll have to show me just what kind of kiss you wanted me to give you earlier," He released your arms so you were free to move again. You let out an unintentional moan as you felt Crowley rub his erection against you. Crowley was intent on making you work for your prize. With a lustful sigh, you began kissing the demon's neck again, working your way across his jaw and up to his lips, where you placed a strong and heated kiss, taking in the strong taste of the scotch he had been drinking at the bar.

Crowley kissed you back, venting his pent up frustrations into the kiss, his tongue teasing every corner of your mouth. He ruffled your hair and moaned into your mouth, screwing his eyes up. He pulled your top over your head whilst you were distracted and you helped him by lifting your arms up. He also made sure his shirt was now fully removed, making your mouth water at the sight of his bare flesh. He left your bra on and his trousers and your jeans on for now. "On your knees, slut!" You smirked at the further playful name calling and complied, even though you were also strong willed.

Smiling into the kiss, tasting Crowley's mouth as you explored it, you let out a slight gasp when you saw him remove his shirt and tie and your top, "Whatever you say," You half whispered as you slowly knelt down, trailing kisses from his chest to his stomach. You were willing to let Crowley dominate you.

"You know, you could become my new favourite pet," Crowley moaned as you kissed his chest and stomach. He was rock hard and sensitive. He had black boxers on with a red '666' printed onto them, he thought you might find it amusing once you saw them underneath his trousers. "By the time I'm finished with you, pet, you'll be begging for it,"

You could tell Crowley was ready to go, but being a good pet, you knew you had to take your time. Once you were on your knees, you smirked and toyed with Crowley's belt, almost as if you were asking permission to disrobe him. As you waited for an answer, you brushed the obvious bulge in his trousers with your hand, teasing him with your light touch.

"What are you waiting for? Be a good little whore and I /might/ give you the same treatment, IF I feel generous enough," He talked dirty.

You smiled and wasted no time in undoing Crowley's belt and zipper, a slight smile coming to your face when you saw his 666 boxers, "Someone has a sense of humour," You giggled before pulling his cock carefully out, almost shocked at the sheer size of it. When the demon mentioned possibly returning the favour, you felt butterflies in your stomach for the first time in too long, "Whatever you say, Sir," You replied before slowly taking the hardened member into your mouth and trying to take as much of it as you could.

Crowley was unable to contain a loud moan as his manhood passed underneath the ridges on the inside top of your mouth. A look of pure pleasure washed over his face, "My...you're good...convince me further than I should give you the same...treatment," He could hardly keep his eyes focused on you as he felt passion everywhere in his body, "You'll have to be careful, lass, once you unleash the demon in me, there's no stopping it, see it through to the end, my love," It had been so long since he'd been touched, and since he had been shooting up on human blood, he had never felt like this in centuries.

You managed to get the rock hard member into your mouth before feeling him hit the back of your throat, so you pulled back a bit, your tonue running along the bottom of his shaft. Once you reached the tip, you gave a long hard suck before working your way back down. Hearing Crowley explain his demon within and how you'd have to see this through to the end, you knew you were in for a good night. As you started to pick up the pace, your head bobbing along Crowley's length, a slight moan escaped your lips as you tried to take it even more of the demon's dick.

"Mmmm...you're doing great," He was beginning to lose control of himself and knew he had made himself vulnerable, ripe for the taking. He began to feel an extreme sensation of pleasure as he completely let go, right before he added, "Guess who's getting the royal treatment later,"

You couldn't reply as you continued to suck, but you hummed eagerly before stopping at his top. You noticed he was getting closer to his peak. After a moment, you ran your tongue over the slit of the head. Crowley shuddered in pleasure and moaned heavily, sweating and sighing happily, "If you don't stop now, darlin'...you'll get a mouthful," He pre-warned you in case it wasn't your cup of tea, he gritted his teeth. You were fine with this and continued. Crowley tensed up and came in your mouth, swearing in what you could only imagine was Latin.

"Where...did you learn to blow a guy like that?" Crowley asked, still in pure ecstacy as his eyes flashed red, "Mmm..." He moaned loudly as he came. The light bulbs in his office all blew out and sparks flew. "You...are...gorgeous," He purred and you released him from your mouth as you swallowed his seed. Crowley quickly cleaned you both up with a click of his fingers. He took a moment to compose himself and he felt a warm glow. He pulled you into a passionate kiss and planned his next move on you. "Anything could happen to you now, dear," He whispered. You were almost in a lustful trance as he pushed you against the wall of his 'office' and placed his free hand against your throat - you had no complaints because you knew he was playing and he didn't place too much pressure on you, "Be a good little slut," He kissed you again, "Let's go to bed,"

"Yes, Sir, I'll do whatever pleases you, Sir," You winked.

"You have no idea what I'm going to do to you after that, darlin'," Crowley muttered under his breath but you could hear him.

Crowley led you into his bedroom through an open door in his office and pushed you onto the four poster bed onto your back, you landed onto his silk black covers. He nipped at your neck, "How badly do you want it?" He hissed into your ear as he stripped his trousers and boxers off completely, discarding them on the floor. He took charge and unhooked your bra roughly and took your jeans off, also throwing them to the floor.

He allowed you to shuffle up the bed to place your head on the black silk pillows. Since he had been using human blood, he'd found that he needed a place to sleep, even in Hell. He reached over to your chest, rubbing your breasts. Using one of his hands to massage your right breast, he lowered his face to your chest, to kiss and suck on your left nipple. You gritted your teeth as a moan fought its way up your throat, Crowley knew what he was doing and he was good, experienced at it, he knew how to press a woman's buttons. "Fucking Jesus!" You shouted out as Crowley dragged his lips over your nipple and pinched it with his lips. He looked at you triumphantly.

"There will be no God or Jesus in this room. In this realm. I am your only god and it would serve you well to remember that." He growled, sternly. He gripped the top of your knickers and slid them down, over your knees and pulled them over your ankles. He used one finger to lightly trace your opening before sliding two of his digits inside. With his other hand, he dragged a finger down your clit and your willpower crumbled.

Crowley was turned on again as his fingers fit inside you perfectly and he pushed further inside. He moved them inside you as lightning bolts shot through your body, raising your hips a little.

"Say my name." Crowley watched you and added a third finger.

"Crowley!" You shouted as he also played with your clit.

He chucked to himself as he lowered himself and took a taste of you, "Now that, dear, is exquisite." He remarked as you squirmed beneath him, his head between your legs as he massaged you slowly with his tongue. Parts of him twitched also as he licked you and then his own lips, taking his time on purpose. He took you right to the edge and then stepped away, looking at you and your spread legs.

"Beg. For. It." He hissed again in your ear, he brushed his hand against your ass.

"Very, Sir, I need you inside me and not in the usual demonic possession way." You begged, panting a little, "I want you to ride me like there's no tomorrow. I want...to be your bitch," You added.

"Do you now?" He purred in his Londoner accent, roughly. He positioned himself and his large erection at your opening. He watched your facial expressions as he pushed himself in, moaning lightly as he did so.

You were unprepared for the slight pain when he entered you. You weren't a virgin but he was well endowed. You gasped loudly as the combination of slight pain and a rush of pleasure engulfed your brain's pleasure centre. It was another enjoyable pain that disappeared quickly. With each thrust, Crowley let out an almost animalistic grown, feeling you tightening around him.

You completely lost yourself as you felt him repeatedly hitting your G-spot, it felt so good. You wanted him to make you cum but you knew you'd have to work for this too. You tried to touch your clit, hoping Crowley wouldn't notice. You knew he wouldn't approve of you trying to get yourself off quicker.

Seeing your hand move, Crowley restrained your arms behind your back again with his powers and pinned you fully to the bed, "Tsk, tsk," He muttered, "Did I give you permission?"

You moaned and whined as you felt yourself being restrained by the invisible force, and arched your back, enjoying every single thrust. You soon reached the edge and you knew you wouldn't be allowed it until your Master felt it too, "Master...do I...please you?" You obediently enquired to gain favour.

"Oh yes...my pet," He hissed as he began picking speeding up his thrusts, his teeth grazing your ear lobe. He noticed the look in your eyes, his toy's eyes and smiled, "I guess you've earned it." He reached down and stroked your clit, "Who's my good little whore?"

"I am, Sir," You answered, feeling about to give in to him completely. He knew what you were waiting to be granted permission for.

"You may cum," He growled into your ear, his thrusts becoming irregular as he neared his own climax.

When the permission was given, you completely let go, making a mess of him and you, but you didn't care, you knew he could clean you both up later in a heartbeat using magic. Your moans could be heard in the whole of Hell.

"Yes! Make all those female demons jealous!" He shouted as he moaned loudly. He knew all the demons would know exactly what he was up to - he didn't care though - because it was the kind of thing he was up to a lot, and all of his subjects knew it.

He came inside you and collapsed into you arms. He was far too exhausted to clean either of you up so you just lay there in a sweaty, hot, glowing aftermath of passion.


End file.
